


acetaminophen

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [9]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: Robin and Terra spar. Someone gets hurt.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	acetaminophen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himitsutobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsutobi/gifts).



> Himitsutobi on Tumblr requested "Don't let them see you cry" for Bingo. Ask and ye shall receive!

Terra had proved herself worthy of Slade’s tutelage and had joined Robin in the ranks of Slade’s valued apprentices. Robin had been apprehensive--for all the right reasons, mind you, and not for the jealousy Slade thought he had--but there had been nothing to worry about. She fit right in, filling in all the awkward silences and empty spaces that Robin hadn’t even noticed were there until they were gone, replaced by her boisterous energy. 

And this was a good thing, really. Terra working for Slade would be deadly but efficient, doing what had to be done with minimum disruption. Terra alone was deadly in the way that earthquakes were, uncontrollable and violent and indiscriminate. This was better, Robin told himself. 

He repeated that to himself whenever guilt gripped his heart, whenever he faced the Titans in combat, whenever he acted on his Master’s orders and only stopped to think about them later. 

Life had become more fun with Terra around, in addition to more noisy. Robin and Terra weren’t two peas in a pod--their personalities were too different--but they got along in the way siblings did, taunting and teasing and occasionally annoying each other, but always in good spirits. That made their coexistence much easier in every aspect, from cooperative missions to simple sparring.

The latter was fun in part because Robin enjoyed being able to show off in front of an opponent who didn’t know how best to ruin a fancy flip or daring dive, and in part because Terra’s powers were so terrifyingly powerful and versatile. One moment she would be riding a boulder like a surfboard, and the next she would rain projectiles down on your head with deadly precision. The unpredictability kept Robin on his toes, though he was gradually figuring her fighting style out.

He hadn’t totally mastered reading her, though, and it showed.

Robin jumped back just in time to dodge a particularly large rock aimed at his feet. The only rule in these training exercises was ‘no lasting damage,’ which Terra had evidently interpreted to mean ‘no killing Robin.’ She was ruthless, a smile stretching ear to ear as she unleashed the overwhelming potential she’d been afraid of for so long, and Robin found himself smiling with her. 

He used his bo staff to knock away a smattering of pebbles aimed at his face and darted to the right. At long distances, Terra was nearly unstoppable, but all he had to do in order to win was get in close enough to unleash his skills in hand-to-hand combat. He weaved through the labyrinth of rocks and dust, slowly but surely closing the gap. Just a little farther … 

Terra must have noticed what he was planning, and that was good, because she’d lost the same way the four previous times. But it wasn’t good, at the same time, because she sent down a hailstorm of baseball-sized rocks, and as Robin twisted out of the way, she swooped in on her platform low enough to decapitate him if he didn’t drop to the ground. 

Robin was smart enough to know that he was in big trouble. Terra’s grin was manic as she rained down upon her fellow apprentice every fragment of rock she could possibly reach without relinquishing her tenuous control, and Robin rolled to the side just as a particularly large piece fell straight towards his head. He stretched out his hand, trying desperately to get back on his feet and counter the attack--

_ Crunch. _

Robin shrieked as a rock the size of a textbook landed squarely on his fingers. As quickly as possible he heaved it off of himself and examined the damage. His fingers were already swelling, and one of them was bent at an unnatural angle. He winced. Would Slade consider a broken finger ‘lasting’ enough for Terra to be punished, given that Robin would probably have to splint it and therefore lose mobility in his hand for a while? Or would he set the bones and send Robin back out in the field the next day? Which was worse? 

Robin mentally berated himself for even imagining that the pain in his fingers could be worse than the pain Terra would potentially get as punishment, but he didn’t have long to follow that train of thought. Terra dashed to his side and cradled his injured hand in her own with a gasp. “Robin, I am  _ so  _ sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to--”

“It’s okay,” Robin said through gritted teeth, but the look on Terra’s face told him that she didn’t believe him for a second. “Really, I’ll be fine. A broken bone never killed anyone.”

“Indeed,” Slade said from behind his two prodigies, and Robin jumped. He turned his head to see his Master crouching down in the dirt next to him. “Give me your hand, Robin,” he ordered, and Robin took it back from Terra and placed it gently in Slade’s large glove.

Slade inspected the fingers carefully, tapping and stretching them individually for what felt like an excruciatingly long time. All the while, Terra was blubbering about how sorry she was and how she didn’t  _ want _ to hurt Robin, and Robin was just trying to hold himself together. 

Slade finally made his way to the pinky finger, and Robin yelped as his Master yanked on it, trying to get it to straighten. When it didn’t, Slade sighed. “I believe that you are correct; this one is broken.” He glanced at Robin’s face, and Robin knew that his Master knew exactly how much pain he was in when he asked, “Does it hurt, Robin?”

Slade tapped the broken finger again and Robin hissed. “Yeah,” he grunted, “It hurts.” He took a deep breath. “Nothing lasting, though. Don’t worry, Master. I’ll be fine.”

“I wasn’t worried,” Slade assured his first apprentice, placing a heavy hand on Robin’s shoulder. “I know you’re too strong to let a little pain stop you. Still,” he added, standing up and brushing himself off, “It needs medical attention. I don’t want you out of the field any longer than necessary.” 

Robin pushed himself off of the ground with his uninjured hand. Cradling the broken finger to his chest, he followed his Master to the infirmary room. 

Slade wasted no time stripping Robin of his glove and disinfecting the area, paying no attention to his apprentice’s discomfort. Robin was grateful for his methodical speed, though; in a matter of minutes, the finger was bandaged and splinted.

Slade produced a little pill and offered it to Robin. “Acetaminophen,” he explained. “A minor pain medication. Nothing strong enough to make you stupid, but enough to take the edge off.” 

Robin took the pill but didn’t swallow it. His throat was too tight from holding back tears. 

Slade noticed this and placed a comforting hand on the back of Robin’s neck. “You seem to be blinking an inordinate amount, Robin. Is there still dust in your eyes?”

Robin sighed and placed the pill on a nearby table. “No, Master,” he said quietly. 

“Then whatever is the matter, Robin? And why haven’t you taken your medicine?” Slade’s fingers tightened ever so slightly on the back of Robin’s neck. “Are you disobeying me?”

“No!” Robin shouted, and Slade waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and stared at his shoes. “It’s … I’m blinking a lot because it hurts like  _ hell _ and I’m trying to retain some dignity and not cry in front of you over a stupid broken  _ finger _ .” 

Slade used his other hand to lift Robin’s chin. “Oh, my boy,” he murmured, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not sure you have dignity left to lose.” 

He removed his hand from Robin’s neck and grabbed the pill between two fingers. “Open your mouth,” he commanded, and Robin did. He placed the pill on Robin’s tongue. “Swallow,” he ordered, and Robin did. “Good boy. Now, go see Terra. She’s inconsolable. I think she believes you might die from your wounds. Foolish, truly, but the sentiment is appreciated.”

Robin walked to the infirmary door, glancing back at Slade once more. His Master seemed to be occupied with tidying the room, so Robin slipped into the hallway and darted to his room. He closed the door behind him and sank to the floor, tears already pricking at the corners of his eyes. He’d comfort Terra in a minute. He needed to console himself first.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
